1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treatment apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-stage water treatment apparatus. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to water treatment apparatus for portable water.
2. Background Art
Much of the public concern about the quality of drinking water centers on how the water looks, tastes, or smells. Unfortunately, water that looks, tastes, and smells just fine poses some of the most severe health hazards. More than 100 contaminants are now subject to water-safety regulations. For example, at least 42,000,000 Americans are exposed to dangerous amounts of lead in their drinking water.
Therefore, it is generally recommended that concerned consumers learn as much as possible about the water quality in their homes. Once specific contaminants have been identified, then, consumers are encouraged to seek out water treatment systems that trap the identified contaminants from the water supply, before the potable water is consumed.
Hence, as the public learns more about water quality, it becomes increasingly important to provide water treatment that is tailored to both the universal as well as the unique needs of the consumer.
As is subsequently detailed, the present invention is directed to a filtering apparatus which is intended to achieve such purpose.